The Nurse's Patient
by seahorsecrab
Summary: Malfoy is living in the muggle world with his girlfriend of two and a half years, Daphne Greengrass. After a fight, he drives and gets in a terrible car accident. Coincidentally, Hermione Granger is his nurse for the next 6 weeks. Will they stay at a patient-nurse relationship or blossom into something more? Dramione fic! Please please read and review.


READ THIS: Even though Daphne and Draco are like extreme purebloods, at the moment they're living in the muggle world okay? Just to clarifiy.

 **…** **.**

It was a dark and rainy night, with thunder rumbling in the background. Draco Malfoy had just had an argument with his girlfriend of two and a half years, Daphne Greengrass. She was his stereotypical girlfriend, although they lasted far longer than any relationship he previously had. She had long, smooth blonde locks that always seemed be perfectly groomed and blemish-free skin. Her nose was small and perfectly sloped and her lips were pink and full. Her body was as up to par as her looks with her being a model. She was quote unquote "perfect woman" magazines claimed.

Draco and Daphne had been in the same year all throughout Hogwarts and she was from one of the oldest, truest pure-blooded families in Britain and was brought up in the ideals of Pure-blood supremacy. Of course for both of them, the outcome of events in the Second Wizarding War changed their views and their outlook to a more tolerable for wizards of different "class". Despite the changed views, their parents continued to persuade and coax them both into a relationship with one another and eventually a marriage to merge both of their pristine pureblood family trees. But, much encouragement wasn't needed it seemed. Even though Draco was notorious for dating and dumping many girls, all his habits suddenly seemed to change when he began a relationship with Daphne. He was still known to be a flirt but he loved Daphne genuinely it appeared. They gave the impression of having a very strong, concrete relationship. Lately, that was not the case though.

When Draco came home that night, he was in one of his moods. They had been occurring more and more frequently. He had had a long, tiring day at work and his stress levels were through the roof. His tension snapped, and led to a huge argument between Daphne and him during dinner. He had thrown things and she had cried, and they both had yelled tremendous amounts. It was their biggest, most horrendous fight yet. This time, it wasn't quickly fixed with anger dissolved into passion and being released in the bedroom. There was definitely no kissing this time.

Draco grew more and more vexed and if he stayed in the kitchen any longer arguing, he'd say something he would later regret. Interrupting Daphne, he grabbed his car keys, stormed to the front door and left, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

It's a known fact that driving while enraged is NOT something recommended…..

~'~'~'~

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of a heart rate monitor was what broke Draco out of sleep. Prying open his crusted eyes, he was immediately blinded by light due to his eyes being accustomed to the dark haven of his eyelids. After blinking repeatedly a few times, he finally could see without furrowing his eyebrows and squinting-fully at least. As he tried to sit up, he felt a tug on his wrist. Confused, he looked down to see an IV attached to his forearm. He followed the clear small tube with his eyes until they found an IV bag that was slowly dripping a saline solution into his system to keep him hydrated. He looked around the room drowsily and was captivated by the moving green line of his heart rate on the monitor. However, after a few minutes Draco came more to his senses he was overcome by shock. What the hell happened?

Draco immediately tried to free himself from his cocoon of covers on the bed. After struggling for a few minutes, he heard footsteps from behind the opaque beige curtain that blocked the door from his view. He froze, refusing to breathe or move an inch. Suddenly the curtain was pushed back revealing a short woman on the heavier side with chestnut brown hair. She was smiling and looked friendly until her eyes landed upon Draco. Her eyes widened and she screamed and ran towards him.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing out of bed?!" She frightfully screamed, leaning over and pushing Draco back into the trap of bed sheets he had just escaped.

"Um, who are you?" He asked, seriously confused now.

"Hush. Are you in pain?" The lady demanded, ignoring his question and looking him over for any injuries.

Draco followed her gaze and looked down at himself for the first time. His left arm was casted from his fingertips to his shoulder, preventing much movement and explaining why he couldn't get out of his covers easily. AS his gaze travelled down south, he became alarmed to the number of bandages his midriff was covered in, before finally seeing another cast. This one was enormous and spanned from his toes to the very top of his thighs. It completely hindered his right leg useless. Draco gasped, overcome by shock. He looked up and for the first time saw his reflection in the TV. It looked different. He brought his hand up to his face and felt rows of stiches across his forehead and more bandages that were wrapped around his head. He gently touched a hand to the matching bandages around his stomach and winced slightly. He did feel pain. Everywhere.

Draco looked up, aware of the woman watching his every move. She quickly shuffled over to the phone in the corner of the room by the door and speedily dialed someone.

"Draco Malfoy in Room 102 has woken up. He's very active and will need a close watch on him. Yes. We will need a level 3 nurse. No. No. Of course. Yes, right away please. Bye." The phone call ended with a click.

The woman turned to Draco and ordered, "Don't move a muscle, your personal assigned nurse will be here in about 5 minutes." then scurried from the room.

Draco lay silently in his bed with his eyes closed, peacefully resting. After what felt like forever, Draco heard movement from behind the curtain once more.

"What took you so long?" He complained from his bed.

All of a sudden, he heard the footsteps stop. He watched as the drapery was hesitantly pulled back. It revealed another woman, who was significantly taller than the first who had entered the room. This woman looked much younger and thinner but because of the surgical mask covering the bottom half of her face, it was difficult to make out any distinct facial features. Her hair was an unruly, curly chocolate brown mass that cascaded past her shoulders. Strangely, it seemed sort of familiar…

Once again, he was ignored by a nurse. The new lady pressed a few buttons and after a few minutes immediately rushed to a cabinet in the corner, pulling out a bottle filled with a clear liquid and a medicine dropper. She went to his side and measured out 3 mL of the liquid. She reached over and held it above Draco's mouth but didn't give any explanation. Slowly, Draco opened his mouth and she gently placed the dropper between his lips and squeezed, releasing its fluid contents down his throat. She turned around, and Draco tried to swallow without gagging. The lady removed her surgical mask, and then slowly turned around to face her new patient.

"Granger?!" Draco sputtered, nearly falling off his bed "What the bloody hell are you doing here!"

"I'm a nurse and I was assigned to you." She replied simply "Now what is your pain level from 1-10?"

"Did you poison me?"

"Maybe."

"Granger!"

"I'm kidding, I didn't. Pain level?"

"It was a 7, but got better after the poison you gave me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long 6 weeks with Malfoy in her caretaking.

"What happened to me?" Draco questioned, brows furrowed, desperately trying to remember.

"A car crash. You've been unconscious for almost two weeks."

" _What?!_ Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, remember the unconscious for two weeks part?"

"Oh."

"Daphne has been in the waiting room ever since we called to inform her of your accident. She scarcely eats her food and barely sleeps. You are now able to accept visitors, should I invite her in?"

Shock crossed Malfoy's face as his thoughts rapidly drifted to his partner and recalling the events of the night before. He remembered their fight and how he left their flat to drive his car. It must've been the worst two weeks of her life he thought.

"Yes please, right away." He requested, his mind plundered with thoughts of his significant other.

A few minutes later, Daphne walked in. Her eyes looked sunken in and were decorated with black and blue dark circles. She looked thin and absolutely exhausted.

"Draco." She breathed, relief crossing her tired features.

She ran across the room and leaned over the bulky hospital bed to wrap him in a bone-crushing hug and dropped frantic kisses all over his face. She gazed at his face with adoration and touched the side of his face gingerly. Draco winced, but concealed it with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. You look worse." Draco pointed out.

"Oh, it's nothing. It looks worse than it feels. I'm more concerned about you. You know you have to stay in the hospital for at least 6 weeks?"

Draco winced. He hadn't known that part.

"No I didn't, but I'm sure it'll go by past."

"Of course, I'll visit all the time."

"Mhm. Daphne go home and get some sleep please." Draco groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back on his pillows.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few hours." She accepted, leaning over once more but capturing his lips with her own for a quick kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds and she smiled at him before grabbing her purse and walking towards the door to leave.

"Bye." Draco called after Daphne, and she nodded in response and pulled the curtain closed behind her.

A silence fell over the room and Draco looked around the room aimlessly until his eyes landed on a clock. It read 4:27pm. The perfect time for an afternoon nap Draco thought to himself, stifling a yawn. Within the next 10 minutes he had gently drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **…** **.**

Draco felt like he had only closed his eyes for a second when he felt a small hand on his shoulder prodding him awake. He opened his eyes to blinding light for the second time that day. The first thing that came into his view was bushy brown hair. Granger.

"Malfoy wake up, I have your dinner." Hermione coaxed in a whisper.

"Dinner?"

"Yes. It's 7:30pm."

"Oh. Okay."

Draco felt his bed raising and looked down to see Hermione's shoe pressing a button to elevate him from a laying position into one for sitting up. The transition was slow, so he didn't feel any pain being moved into a different posture.

"Something doesn't smell good. What's for dinner?" Draco sarcastically asked.

"Macaroni and cheese."

"How am I supposed to eat? My entire body is basically useless."

"I know. That's why I have to feed you."

" _What?_ No way. Don't you dare bring that fork any closer Granger!" Draco warned alarmed at the stainless steel utensil Hermione grasped in her hand and was slowly and steadily brining closer to his lips.

"Well there isn't much you can do to stop me Malfoy." Hermione stated smugly, feeling very in control of the situation.

Draco frowned, realizing Hermione had the upper hand because of his current circumstances. His protests went ignored when he suddenly felt a fork prodding at his lips that he had pursed in protection for her "attack".

"Malfoy, open up. I don't have all day."

"Where do you need to go after?" Draco questioned, accidentally forgetting his mouth would have to open in order to ask his curiosity. Hermione took the advantage in the few seconds his mouth was ajar and used the opportunity to stuff the fork piercing two macaroni twirls in his mouth. Draco's face was mixture between frustration, curiosity and surprise as he quickly tried to close his mouth but it was too late. He looked comical and Hermione couldn't help smiling. Draco scowled but couldn't respond because of his full mouth. He chewed at superhuman speeds and swallowed opening his mouth to angrily retort, but Hermione once again shoved more macaroni in again. Her smile turned into a full-on laugh as she watched his frustrations in not being able to move or respond. When he finally finished chewing and swallowed, Hermione decided to let him have his words.

"Granger! First of all, stop force-feeding me! Secondly, now I actually understand now when people say hospital food is disgusting. Also, you never answered my question." Draco finished.

"The only way you can eat is if someone feeds you. It's up to you if you want to make it easy or hard. And yes, hospital food is gross." Hermione admitted. "As for what I need to do after, you're not the only patient I have." She rolled her eyes.

Draco quieted for a moment, appearing to be having an internal war. "Fine, you can feed me, but only because it's required."

"Thank you. Trust me, it's not as if I'm jumping with joy at the prospect of feeding you. It's probably worse for me actually." Hermione smiled wryly.

She stabbed two more soft pieces of macaroni with her fork for his next bite. "Say ah." She said, twisting her arm in different directions pretending to be an airplane. She even added some engine noises to add to the effect

"Stop embarrassing me!' Draco protested, turning his head away from her silly antics.

"I'm not, this is the hospital rules!" She lied, teasingly.

"Of course." He sarcastically replied.

"You're no fun." Hermione complained.

After finishing feeding Malfoy, Hermione quickly cleaned up and made sure Malfoy was ready for the night. She brought down his bed with the pedal and made sure his A.C. was a good temperature and he had enough covers. After all, he couldn't get up and change anything that would make him uncomfortable. When he seemed content, Hermione moved to leave the room

"Wait! Can you lower the lights? Also close the blinds.." Draco requested.

Hermione did his bidding and then asked "Anything else?"

"A glass of water."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, but filled a glass up anyway. "Would you like a goodnight kiss with it?" She sarcastically remarked.

Draco rolled his eyes and said "I'm good. Put the water on my side table please."

Hermione abided to his final request and finally turned to leave. "Goodnight Malfoy."

"Night Granger" Was the reply, punctuated with a yawn.

 **…** **.**

Author's Note:

I'm starting a new book guys! I'm still a new author so cut me slack. Also this is absolutely unedited and I'm new to this thing. Please please please leave a review! It would really make my day!

Love you,

Xoxo seahorsecrab


End file.
